Both My Power and Weakness
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Magnus Bane wasn't expecting it to happen, what if Magnus Bane found someone he was not ready of? Can a warlock control his feelings for a mundane? Will he risk everything for her? OCxMagnusBane Watch out for twists!
1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane wasn't expecting it to happen, what if Magnus Bane found someone he was not ready of? Can a warlock control his feelings for a mundane? Will he risk everything for her? OCxMagnusBane Watch out for twists!

Magnus Bane can't tolerate the feeling of boredom in his own home. So he got dressed, with his luminous jacket and tight pants and headed for a bar.

Magnus entered the luxurious bar, everyone else was staring at him, because of weird choice of wardrobe. Well, he ignored them and ordered for a drink and sat, "your order, sir",

"Thank you" he replied and took a sip, then his eyes lingered on someone, catching his attention. It was a mundane, well he doesn't sense anything unusual about her, and she was probably on her 20s. The lady sat at the couch opposite Magnus. Magnus was staring at her now, with his wine glass rubbing his cheek. _Blue eyes and dark hair, a charming combination_

Then sensing his stare, the young lady looked at Magnus, catching him staring at her. "Do you mind?" said the lady but he didn't look away, instead he stood up. The lady thought he would go away but instead Magnus sat right in front of her, "I'm Magnus", he said and offered his hand. "I'm not in the mood to talk with anybody. Sorry. Can you just please, leave me alone?" she asked

"I won't leave. Until you talk to me. You interest me somehow. I don't know why" Magnus smiled at her. She was annoyed at him though, "If you won't leave me alone, then I'm leaving" she stood up grabbed her bag and walked away, leaving Magnus behind. "That was weird. As far as I know, my charms usually work, but now it didn't."

Outside, the rain began to pour, "What a nuisance! Argh! I guess I have to run in this rain!" not sensing that Magnus was following her.

She passed a dark alley, when someone grabbed her "Give me your bag!" the man pointed a knife at her. She immediately gave her bag, she was about to run when he grabbed her arm. "Wait, aren't you pretty? Why don't we have some fun?" said the man, "No way!" she began to scream, but she knew no one can hear her, "Leave her be!" shouted someone, the man looked to where the man had shouted. The man was in the shadows, then as he walked closer his face showed through the beam of light.

"You're the guy at the bar!"

"Don't come closer, or I'll slit her neck!" said the man

"I suggest you let her go, and I would not harm you" Magnus stared at the guy

"HARM ME?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPON, BASTARD!"

"Don't challenge me mundane or you'll be sorry!"

"HAHAHAH! You have a crazy boyfriend here, miss!"

"BOYFRIEND?! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHUT UP! I guess I have to kill you, miss" then he was about to slit her neck, when suddenly, at the last minute, she felt someone grabbed her, and then a flash of light emerged and sent the man flying. The moment she opened her eyes, she was in the stranger's arms.

"Now look at what your stubbornness led. If you just have stayed at the bar and enjoyed the moment with me"

"Excuse me?! If you didn't bother me, I wouldn't have left! And what just happened?! I'm sure I should be stabbed by now? But what on earth did you just do?! What on earth are you?! And can you please let me go now?" the lady said, Magnus let her go

"Hmm, is that your way of saying thanks to someone who saved your life? It's not satisfying. I know you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come with me" Magnus offered

"Why would I go to a total stranger?!" she said, "Then, introductions should be made. My name is Magnus Bane, and you are?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine", she said, "Okay, what is it?" Magnus asked

"Why were you following me?"

"As I said, you interest me, even I don't know why" _God, sometimes I don't understand women. I already told her that at the bar_

"That's it?"

"I answered your question. It's your turn to answer mine. What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm Elizabeth Hart"

"Ah, elizabeth, that's a nice name. Now we had our introductions, now I think you don't want to get sick do you?"

But she ignored him, instead "What are you?", Magnus smiled at her, "You would not be pleased, for I am what I am. I'm a warlock"

_I think I didn't heard that right…_ "I'm sorry? A warlock? Are you playing games with me?" she said arching an eyebrow

"No I'm not playing games, I just want to go home and get dry. I can show it to you, you know" then with that Magnus showed his cat eyes, and he raised his hand. Elizabeth stared at his hand, his hand was in flames, blue flames. Elizabeth was shocked, "get away from me!" but before she could run, Magnus caught her by the arm. She heard him say something in her ear, and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, _Where am I? What is this place? _

"I see that your awake now, you're at my house"

I saw the man sitting right in front of me, _what's his name again? Magnus?_

"Stay away from me! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I just made you fall asleep, I wouldn't allow you to panic and tell everybody that you saw a warlock"

"So all of it was true?"

"Yes, Izzy. Its true, I know you were shocked. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Welcome, to my humble home"

"What do you want from me then, Warlock?" Elizabeth said and his cat eyes gleamed

"As of now, I ought to know more about you. Please, call me by my name. I prefer it"

"Why did I ended up with you? Why do you care about me? I don't even know you" she said grasping the blanket

"I don't even know why, Izzy. All I know is that I have the feeling that I should be there for you" Magnus said while staring at her now he was sitting at her side

"Are all warlocks like you? Bringing humans to their home, without thinking…"

"No, I guess not. You should consider yourself lucky, you're inside a warlock's home. A powerful one at that" Magnus laughed

"You're crazy, I can tell. I want to leave!" Elizabeth stood up went for the door

"Where would you go? I know you don't have any place to stay. I know that you run away…would you prefer staying outside on the road instead of being in a warm place?"

Elizabeth turned to face Magnus, she was surprised to see him right in front of her, she moved back, but she was immediately stopped on her track, she felt the door on her back, then Magnus' arms swiftly moved to her sides. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Izzy." Magnus can sense that she was trembling

"Why not? And stop calling me, Iz-" she was cut off, Magnus has kissed her. Elizabeth was unable to move but to stare at Magnus' cat eyes, her fists curled moving to his chest, she tried pushing him away, but Magnus was stubborn instead he took hold of her fists and encircled it with his own, pushing it to her sides again, and then Magnus closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, Magnus ended the kiss. Elizabeth's hand landed on his cheek

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU SHOULD HAVE THINK BEFORE YOU DO SUCH THINGS, STUPID WARLOCK!" and then she fled

The moment Elizabeth fled, Magnus felt bad, _WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME? _"Stupid warlock!" Magnus said to himself, "Ouch" he touched his cheek. "That girl can slap a demon down"

Meanwhile, Elizabeth didn't know where to go, she just wandered around. She found herself on the river banks. It was peaceful, she sat on the ground and looked above, staring at the stars

"Warlocks, should be smart right? Why did I ended up with a stupid one?" she said and picked up a stone and threw it on the river

"Chairman Meow, now what do I do?" the cat purrs. "That's easy for you to say, you didn't get slapped on the face"

The cat went to Magnus, "okay. I'm going to look for her, even if I know I probably might get slapped again"

Elizabeth was now lying in the ground, staring at the stars. When she heard something, someone came up, it was a guy, Elizabeth called the guy, she would ask him for help, to find her way back.

"Excuse me?" the guy didn't speak. Instead he lunged at her. "What the?!" the man began to shake, his eyeballs moved upward, his appearance changing. It was horrifying, suddenly a jet of light sent the guy flying, leaving her trembling, she immediately stood up, walked backwards and bumped into something or rather someone. Elizabeth immediately turned around and saw Magnus

"Look at you, you are fond of finding troubles, aren't you?"

"Now is not the time for joking. That thing! It wants to harm me" Elizabeth said, while she tagged at his arm

"Okay. Just don't slap me again" Magnus said then he casted a spell and pointed it at the demon, and it burned to ashes.

Once they got home, Elizabeth was still traumatized. "Come on, the alcohol will calm you down" Magnus offered a cup of alcohol. "what was that THING?" Elizabeth asked, "It was a demon. Its not your fault, demons change forms and try to attract helpless creatures"

"Demons…oh God…" was all Elizabeth can say

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Elizabeth" Magnus reassured her

"Sorry for what I did by the way. I admit I was careless, but not stupid" Magnus said, he looked at Elizabeth

"It's not easy forgiving you for what you have done, but I owed you my life. So I forgive you." Elizabeth said, and then Magnus put his hand on both cheeks. "what are you doing?" Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow. "I thought you're going to slap me, you can bring down a demon with your slap you know" for the first time, Magnus made Elizabeth laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was enjoying having someone in his home, her presence brightens the mood in his house even more. Even though Magnus told her that she won't have to do anything in exchange, she insisted that she needs to do something for letting her stay. _Well, I wouldn't complain, if she insists_

One night, Magnus just got home, he hears music, _hmmm I guess she found the piano. _Magnus went up the stairs and saw the door, slightly open. He looked inside, and there she was, Elizabeth playing the piano, playing the last part of Fur Elise. Magnus clapped "that's cool, Liz", Elizabeth was surprised and stood up, she wasn't expecting someone was listening, "thank you. Don't surprise me next time though"

"Sorry, you know what, I admire those who can play music instruments"

"You play terrible, don't you?" Elizabeth teased

"Terrible is a strong word. It's just not my calling, so I gave up" Magnus said

"That's nonsense. Well, I can teach you how to play one"

Magnus crossed his arms immediately, and shook his head no

"I prefer not to embarrass myself again"

Elizabeth tagged at his arm, and pulled him to the piano, they sat together, Elizabeth started to teach him a few keys.

"Oh my! You're really bad at playing" Elizabeth teased

Magnus frowned "I told you I have no talent"

"I'm just kidding, I can fix that for you" Elizabeth smiled

Sometimes he pressed the wrong keys but Elizabeth was a patient teacher, she noticed that Magnus is starting to enjoy, and his tones are not off beat anymore.

Magnus got half of the part and played it while Elizabeth listened to every note. Magnus was unaware that she was staring at him while he was playing.

_This guy-is not such a bad one after all. There is something in him that I simply didn't see. _

Magnus finished, he now noticed that Elizabeth was staring at him

"Hey Liz, you're stare makes me want to kiss you"

Elizabeth was caught off guard, she tried to hide her blush by getting the music sheet, "Huh? No I'm not staring. I'm just listening to the tune"

"Come on, I finished playing like minutes ago. I caught you staring at me, just admit it, my dear Elizabeth" Magnus grinned

"Okay. I ADMIT….." Magnus was waiting for her to finish

"I admit you're a _terrible_ player, Magnus" Elizabeth said

"I didn't say that you admit THAT. If I'm STILL a terrible player, then that means you're a TERRIBLE teacher", Magnus said, teasing Elizabeth. Elizabeth just laughed it off

Elizabeth stood up, "I'm tired. Let's call it a night. Good night, Magnus" Elizabeth walked to the door, "I'll stay here and fix things. Good night, Liz." Magnus said and smiled at her

When Elizabeth was about to close the door, she stared again at Magnus, _I'm a terrible liar, you're not a terrible player, anymore…and most importantly, I admit, you're quite something. Maybe I'm starting to like a certain someone, and he's a warlock, named-Magnus Bane._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Tell me what you think guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I have so many ideas, and I want to know if you like it. Keep reading, and promise I'll make it better. I really love Magnus Bane. Watch out for twists! :D thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus knocked on Elizabeth's door, "Elizabeth? Are you there?"

_No response. _Magnus entered the room, he began looking for her, but there was no sign of her. _Where did she go? _

Magnus sat on her bed, _she smells like strawberry. _Then, the bathroom door opened, Elizabeth came out, wearing a towel, with her hair up, she didn't notice there was someone inside, while Magnus was following her movements with his gaze, he was lying sideways while his left hand was on his head, then he spoke, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Elizabeth jumped and immediately covered her towel covered chest "WHY ARE YOU THERE?! GET OUT!" Elizabeth pointed at the door

"I was looking for you, and here I found you, wearing a towel and dripping wet. You're doing an excellent job on tempting me"

"JUST GET OUT! I'm not seducing anybody! I just took a bath, for Christ's sake!"

Magnus stood up, and moved toward Elizabeth, Elizabeth started to move backward

"Don't even try, Magnus Bane" then Elizabeth was pushed on her closet now. Magnus in front of her

"I'm not doing anything bad" Magnus said, his eyes drifted from her eyes, to her nose, down to her lips.

"Don't even think about it, unless you want to be knocked down with my slap again"

"You think that would stop me?" Magnus teased,

"Okay. Just tell me why, you were looking for me, that you can't even wait until I get dressed" Elizabeth said while clutching the towel around her body

"Just here to say, that I'm having a party tomorrow"

"Okay. Then?"

"Just that, and dinner is ready" Magnus grinned

"OKAY that's IT. OUT!" Elizabeth pushed Magnus out of her room, and before Elizabeth closed the door, Magnus stopped it with his foot, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, "great legs by the way!" Magnus winked and smiled, and then Elizabeth pushed the door so hard. She was sure she heard him cry in pain, he cried "ouch!"

Elizabeth was satisfied with that, she laughed and got dressed

Magnus sat in the dining table, while Chairman Meow was in the chair beside him

"Now, I got my foot slammed against the door. Boohoo"

"That wouldn't happen, if you just got out of my room, willingly" Elizabeth said, while walking her way to the dining table

"I wasn't doing anything bad"

"Not doing anything bad? Then what do you call what you did?" Elizabeth said

"Nothing" Magnus said

"Staring at a girl, with just a towel on is NOT just "nothing". Especially if the one staring is you" Chairman Meow, made a sound, and went to sit on Elizabeth's lap, Elizabeth pats the cat

"What's this? You two are teaming up against me. That's unfair" Magnus said

"I think Chairman Meow knows whom to trust" Elizabeth teased, while smiling

"I'll get a new cat, then" Magnus said, Chairman Meow scratched Magnus' pants,

"Hahahaha. I guess you can't" Elizabeth put her tongue out, teasing Magnus.

They enjoyed the food, they both said their good nights, and then Elizabeth went to her room to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Elizabeth woke up, "I'm thirsty" she went down, and got in the kitchen, she was on her way back to the room, when she found the lights on, in the living room. She saw Magnus' sleeping body on the sofa, invitations scattered on the table.

"Guess, he really likes throwing parties" Elizabeth said, she went to get a blanket for Magnus, and fixed the pillow under his head, and then she arranged the table for him. She then lay her head on the sofa with her hands serving as a cushion for her. Elizabeth was staring at him, even though she doesn't know why, and then she fell asleep beside him. Magnus woke up 30 minutes later, he saw the blanket and saw Elizabeth, her head lying on the sofa beside him. "Why does she prefer sleeping here, instead of the comfy bed of hers upstairs" Magnus stood up, and carried her carefully to her bedroom, there she lay her on the bed, tucking her in the blankets.

"You caught me off guard. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn is falling for a mundane" Magnus got close to her face

"Sweet dreams, my dear" he whispered, and kissed her on her forehead, and then he left the room

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Pls review…tell me what you think. I have a lot in mind, just pls keep on supporting my stories. Favorite and Follow. I promise that I would make it better. I LOVE MAGNUS BANE. Wait for the party. I think I might put a twist in there


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Elizabeth have woken up, she was in the living room when Magnus suddenly appeared in front of her

"Are you ready for tonight?" Magnus asked, a hint of excitement in his voice

"I'm not fond of parties. I think I won't go" Magnus face twitched

"What are you talking about? The party will be held here. So, I suggest you wear your prettiest dress"

"I don't have a dress" Elizabeth said, plainly

"How can a girl don't have a dress? Ok, I'll ask my friend to give you something to wear for the party. I think you'll be able to fit her size" Magnus said while encircling her

"You don't even know my size"

"Hmmm…How can I not? I saw you only with a towel, remember?" Magnus brought it up, to tease her, and winked, leaving Elizabeth speechless.

"That CRAZY warlock!" Elizabeth finally said, cursing him for bringing the topic up, Magnus walked ahead, with a wide smile on his face.

Later in the evening, the guests started to arrive, the party was magnificent indeed, there were different colors of light that flashes, there different kind of drinks, and the guests were all dressed for the occasion, since it's a masquerade type of party, and everybody was wearing masks.

Magnus was talking to one of his guests, when he recognized someone in the crowd, he excused himself and greeted the guest

"My dear friend, Catarina. It's been a long time, I'm glad you came" taking her hand and he kissed it

"Its been a long time indeed. Its nice to see you again, Magnus. I see, you're still fond of throwing parties for the downworlders"

"oh yes, you know how I love socializing"

"And you asked for my help?"

"I'm asking for you to help my friend, she's upstairs with nothing to wear"

Before Catarina can reply, a guest grabbed Magnus attention away from her, Catarina went up the stairs, she arrived in the living room, and was greeted by a lady with long black hair, and stunning blue eyes, _No wonder, Magnus is into this girl, she's got the looks_

"Hello" Catarina said

"Hello, you must be Magnus' friend"

"Yeah, his been a friend of mine for quite some time. I'm Catarina Loss by the way"

"I'm Elizabeth Hart, but you can call me Liz"

"Okay, Liz. Can you stand for me for a second?"

Elizabeth stood up, Catarina encircled her, and then she pointed her hand at her, Elizabeth was soon engulfed with a blinding light.

Finally she opened her eyes, she found herself wearing a golden fitted gown with intricate design and the way the fabric flowed was elegant, the back of the dress was elegant, it shows her perfectly toned skin. If words could describe perfection, this would be it, she was a shining star.

"Now let's do something about your eyes and hair"

Elizabeth was still speechless, she found herself sitting in the chair, Catarina did her eyes and hair.

After a few minutes, "I think you're done"

Elizabeth stood up and faced the full body mirror, she was completely blown away, she looked totally different, "This is beautiful, thank you"

"The gown is beautiful, but I know you are too. Now, come on, Magnus must be wondering around, looking for you"

Elizabeth and Catarina was almost at the door,

"Wait, I almost forgot, what's a masquerade ball without a mask" and then she handed Elizabeth her mask, she wore it, and looked at Catarina

"That settles it, now let's go down" Catarina said

Magnus saw Catarina, he approached her

"So, where is she?"

"I'm not telling, but she told me she's thirsty. Probably grabbed a-"

Before Catarina could finish, Magnus went to look for Elizabeth

Magnus looked around, _where the hell is she? _And then, he finally saw someone quite familiar, but she looked totally different, he approached her

"I almost wasn't able to recognize you, Liz"

"Is that a compliment or what?"

Magnus encircled her, "I'll thank Catarina later"and then someone grabbed Magnus' arm. It was a man with curly blonde hair

"Magnus Bane"

"Long time no see, my dear friend!" Magnus exclaimed

The man noticed Elizabeth, and shouldered Magnus, "Who's this beautiful young lady?"

"Liz, this is my dear friend, Pierre Forte"

Pierre removed his mask, and proceeded to kiss her hand. Elizabeth was blank, she is staring at Pierre's face, she recognize his face, but she isn't sure

"Alex?" Elizabeth finally blurted out, Pierre was now staring at Elizabeth

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" Pierre said

Magnus was staring at them, completely not knowing what they are talking about, "Pierre, do you know her?" Pierre just nodded, "You didn't tell me that in the first place. How did you two know each other by the way?" Magnus asked,

Pierre hesitantly replied, "Elizabeth is my ex girlfriend"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the late update! I was so busy this past few days. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Follow and Favorite! Thanks !

HERE ARE THE PHOTOS FOR ELIZABETH

Here's the photo of the GOWN: /pin/82894449361043226/

EYE MAKE UP: /pin/500744052289123506/

HAIR: /pin/330944272588618353/

MASK: /pin/269793833899158228/


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop joking, Pierre!" was all Magnus could say and hope for

"Magnus, I'm not joking. Elizabeth is my girlfriend"

"I'm just reminding you, Pierre. You said she is your EX girlfriend. That means, its over for you two" Magnus said emphasizing

"Well, we didn't really break up. So I think we can work it out"

Magnus was still looking at Elizabeth hoping for a reaction, but Pierre immediately hugged Elizabeth

"I've missed you, Elizabeth"

_How did it ended up like this? This is so unfair _Magnus said in his mind

Magnus spent the rest of the night partying hard, he was drinking when Catarina approached him

"It seems the high warlock of Brooklyn is in a bad mood"

"Something came up and I do not like it"

Catarina followed his gaze, Magnus was staring at Elizabeth together with their friend, Pierre

"So that's why. Someone's jealous"

"I'm not _jealous. _Why would I be jealous? Magnus Bane has never been jealous"

"Hmmm, then what do you call someone drinking like there's no tomorrow while staring at a girl with someone else with her, his eyes wishing it should be him instead?"

"Magnificent" was all Magnus replied

"Well then, you're the _Magnificent_ Magnus Bane indeed"

Magnus stood up

"Where are you going now?" Catarina asked

"I'm going to sleep"

"Too much to handle?"

Magnus grinned, "There's nothing too much to handle for Magnus Bane"

When he was upstairs, he immediately went to his bed and lied down

"Me? Jealous?" Magnus laughed at himself, and then he pictured Elizabeth, with Pierre in his mind. He grabbed a pillow and threw it, he didn't notice Chairman Meow was there and it hit his cat. Chairman Meow screeched.

"I'm very sorry, Chairman Meow. I didn't mean it" Magnus patted the cat

"You know what, Elizabeth is with someone else outside-", "meow"

"Hmmm, I really don't know where your loyalties lie. Now you're teaming up with Catarina. I'm not jealous, silly cat" Magnus said, then he hugged Chairman Meow, he didn't notice that he fell asleep

Elizabeth was humming when she returned, _I really enjoyed the party, I have to thank Magnus _

Elizabeth went to Magnus' room and she found him there, sleeping soundly. Elizabeth didn't notice Chairman Meow was behind her, she accidentally stepped on its paw, it screeched loudly. Magnus immediately woke up, he noticed Elizabeth

"Hmmm. I see someone looked like they really enjoyed the party"

"I really enjoyed it actually" Elizabeth smiled

"That's _good_. Now go, and don't disturb me" Magnus turned his back on her, Elizabeth just do what she's told, Chairman Meow followed her outside.

"I wonder why he is in a bad mood all of a sudden" Chairman Meow made a sound, and she went to her room and fell asleep

Meanwhile, Magnus was unable to return back to sleep, "Okay, I admit it. Magnificent Magnus Bane is jealous, but there's nothing too much to handle for the high warlock of Brooklyn"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry if it's short. I'll make it up to you all guys next time. Continue reading! ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days, Magnus was very busy these past few days, when he came home, he found Elizabeth holding a bouquet of flowers in the kitchen table

"Look, Magnus! Pierre gave me flowers" Elizabeth said happily

"I can see that. Are you two back together again?"

"Well, not yet. I honestly don't know" Elizabeth smile faded, and she started to draw invisible circles on the table

"Wait, are you telling me you're not sure about him?" Magnus voice changed tone, he was curious

"I really don't know, he's good and all that, but...sometimes he is different"

"Hmmmm…different, you say?"

Elizabeth just nodded. Magnus was about to say something but there was a knock on the door, and Elizabeth went to open it. Magnus was leaning in the door frame from the kitchen when he saw who it was, it was Pierre

"Oh I see, Magnus is here" Pierre said

"I'm going upstairs" Magnus said and walked to the stairs

"Did he just ignore me?" Pierre asked

"Sorry about that, he's just tired. You know, Magnus"

Pierre entered the house, Chairman Meow saw him, the cat made an angry sound

"Your cat doesn't like me"

Elizabeth shooed the cat, Chairman Meow went up the stairs

"Sorry about Magnus' cat. Though, he's usually nice"

"No wonder, he doesn't like me, he's like his owner" Pierre said, Elizabeth giggled

Meanwhile, Magnus was upstairs, holding a book, he took it down

_I can't concentrate. This is insane _

Then his phone rang, "Bane, here"

"You need my help? For what? Demon activity? My services won't be cheap. Okay, I'll be there"

Magnus went to the place, it was an old building. You can feel the darkness from within.

"Magnus Bane" said the shadowhunter

"I can tell you that this is not just ordinary. We're dealing with something huge here" Magnus said

"We need your help finding the one responsible. We found something inside"

"Show me" Magnus said

Inside the building, the darkness swallow the whole house, there were used candles, the windows were tightly closed with thick curtains, dust were everywhere, the floorboards were moldy, it was not a place to be. They entered a room, it was completely dark, Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine, the cold air entered from the broken glass windows. Magnus lit a candle, and then they saw the room was full of candles, and books. Magnus went and grab a book, examining the texts that was written

"This is bad"

"What did you find?"

"This spell books has been used by a warlock"

"Then that means, a warlock is involved in this demon activity" the shadow hunter said

"Unfortunately, yes"

"We need to find the warlock"

"That would not be easy"

"We know. That's why we want your services"

"My services won't be cheap. Especially with this one, we would be dealing with a mad warlock here"

"We will pay you as much as we can, just help us in this case"

"I'll try what I can do"

With that, they separated ways. Magnus began investigating, it wasn't easy, especially finding someone who doesn't like to be found out.

Magnus sometimes go to the old building to get a few things that he thinks is important. He found a pendant in a pile of books, the pendant has the hexagram symbol, the symbol of power of darkness.

Magnus was working very hard, one night. He looked at the clock, it was 12:30am. He stood up, and went downstairs to get some alcohol, he was about to go back when he eyed something in the living room, it was Elizabeth in the sofa, holding a book in her hand, sleeping.

Magnus was staring at her sleeping form, he bent down, so he was face to face with her. Magnus went to touch her hair, and he slid her hair to her ears, and then as if on cue, he kissed her softly on the lips.

Elizabeth suddenly woke up, she found herself in the sofa, with Chairman Meow on her side. She touched her lips

_That's weird, I felt someone kissing me_

Magnus was looking down at her from upstairs, _You're the only girl whom I'm fond of stealing kisses _

Magnus smiled and went back to work in his room, while Elizabeth grabbed Chairman and went back to sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HOPE YOU LIKE MY UPDATE :D im trying my best to please you all! Follow and favorite! This is for Magnus Bane fans! Watch out for more. Thanks a lot to everybody who keeps on reading! You inspire me, guys! Love you all~~~


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright and sunny morning. Magnus went downstairs to drink coffee when the he heard a knock on the door. Magnus opened the door.

"Is Elizabeth there?" Pierre asked

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want?" _I shouldn't have opened the door_

Pierre went to step in but Magnus blocked him

"I think you're forgetting that I own this house" Magnus said, while looking at Pierre straight in the eye

"I'm here for Elizabeth, not you" Pierre replied, staring back at Magnus eyes

"I'm warning you…If you try to hurt her, I won't be forgiving" Magnus eyes changed to cat's eyes

Just then, Elizabeth went down from upstairs,

"Are you two fighting?" The men both looked at Elizabeth at the same time, she was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that goes just above the knee

Pierre walked to Elizabeth, wearing a smile on his face, "No, we're not. Magnus here, was just telling me something. You look great. Shall we get going?"

"Where are you two going?" Magnus asked, ignoring Pierre

"Pierre asked me to go with him somewhere" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face

"Then, I think you must go. Enjoy." Magnus turned his back at them and climbed the stairs

Elizabeth and Pierre went out of the house, while Magnus was standing in his room, he massaged his head with his hand. Chairman Meow made a sound

"I really am a stupid warlock for saying that!" _Enjoy. _

Magnus tried to work, he keeps on staring at the pendant he found, and then Elizabeth popped in his mind

"Concentrate, Magnus!" but he really can't control thinking about Elizabeth, he was now standing near the window, waiting for her to return. At last, he saw Elizabeth making her way inside, with a smile on her face. _Looks like she had fun with that ferret! _

Magnus grabbed a book and an empty teacup and immediately went for the stairs. Elizabeth just opened the door, when she saw Magnus going down the stairs

"Oh! You're here" Magnus acted like he didn't know that Elizabeth had arrived

"Have been busy the whole afternoon?" Elizabeth said

"In fact, yes. I know I'm getting closer to finding something. How 'bout you? How was it?"

"It was fine" Elizabeth replied, she noticed the cup that was in his hand, "Want some tea?"

"Of course" Magnus said, then they went to the kitchen, Elizabeth grabbed the teapot and poured some tea in the cup. Magnus noticed a ring on her hand. It has a triangle shaped on it.

"Your ring" Magnus said, Elizabeth touched the ring on her hand

"Oh! I see you've noticed. Pierre gave it to me a while ago. He said it's something he wants to give me, for our friendship"

Magnus rolled his eyes, _Oh really._ While Elizabeth was staring at her ring

Elizabeth yawned, "I guess I'm tired. You go back to work. I'm going to sleep" They both went upstairs. When they reach their doors,

"Thanks for the tea. Good night" Magnus said

"Anytime. Good Night" and then Elizabeth entered her room

That night, Elizabeth had a dream, in her dream, she was all alone, she doesn't know where she is, everything was white, and then a cloaked figure was standing there.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked

"You'll know soon enough" said the cloaked figure, and then it went closer to her, its hand extending to her. "Take my hand" the cloaked figure was waiting for her, she didn't know what to do, something in the back of her head tell her not to, but she took the risk and finally hold his hand, then she felt pain in her chest. The cloaked figure grinned and said "You now belong to me"

AUTHOR's NOTE: sorry for the very late update. I'm really busy. Anyways, I hope you like my update. Sorry if it's short. I'm trying to satisfy all of you :D Pls continue reading! Fave and Follow! Thank you for all the support! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus suddenly woke up to the sound of screaming, he ran to Elizabeth's room immediately.

"Liz, wake up!" Magnus shook Elizabeth to wake her up

As soon as Elizabeth opened her eyes, her eyes were colored deep red

"Liz?!" what all Magnus could say, it was just a quick second, when he realized that her eyes was blue again. _Maybe it was just me? I thought I saw her eyes turned──forget it! That's nonsense! _

Magnus went to console Elizabeth, she was covered with night sweats.

"What happened, Liz?"

"There's someone in my dream"

"Who?"

"I don't know. Magnus…I don't know──"

"Ssshhh…I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you" Magnus said reassuring her

Elizabeth was in tears, her arms circled around Magnus, while his chin was on his shoulders. Magnus in return encircled his arms around her too. After a few minutes, Elizabeth finally calmed down, Magnus lay her on the bed, to put her back to sleep.

Magnus watched her the whole night, not leaving her side.

The next day, Magnus went to meet with the Shadowhunters.

"How was your investigation going?" asked a shadowhunter

"It's not that easy, this kind of investigation takes time." Magnus said

"We hope you'll finally find the answer. We need to stop this nonsense immediately before anyone gets hurt" said the shadowhunter

"I'm hoping for the same too" Magnus said, and he bowed before them before leaving

Meanwhile, when Magnus came home late that evening, Elizabeth was nowhere to be found

_Where the hell are you, Liz?! _One name appeared on Magnus' mind _PIERRE_

Magnus rushed outside to go look for Elizabeth, _I feel something bad_

Elizabeth was scared, she doesn't know where she is, and somehow Pierre went missing.

Elizabeth heard a sound, she looked where the sound came from, it was dark, and then she saw demon coming out from the dark, then another, and another. The demons were moving to her direction, she was so frightened that she began to run. _Someone help me_

Elizabeth was running for her life, but she couldn't last long, she was so tired from all the running. Elizabeth fell because her legs can't take the pressure any longer. When she tried to look back, she saw the demons encircling her.

"She smells delicious" said the red colored demon with long sharp nails

"I would be the first one to eat her!" said another demon, with a froglike face

"I'm sure she can satisfy all of us" said the third demon, its eyes black, with sharp teeth

"Please DON'T!" Elizabeth screamed

"Now, now young lady! It will just hurt a bit!" said the demon with black colored eyes

_What to do?! _Elizabeth was overpowered with fear, she closed her eyes, she felt something inside her wants to be unleashed and then she screamed " I SAID NOOOOOOOOOOO!" red light flashed and then all went black for Elizabeth.

Magnus saw a flash of red light nearby. _Elizabeth_

Magnus had found Elizabeth lying in cold ground, he sensed demon activity around, but it was gone now. _What happened?! _Magnus ran to her side, and was glad to find her still breathing. Magnus carried her in his arms and went away.

Meanwhile, lurking in the dark, without anyone knowing, someone had witnessed what just happened, a grin formed in his face. _I need to have you,_ _I'll take you soon, Elizabeth_

Magnus lay Elizabeth in his bed, he took care of her the whole time. Finally, Elizabeth gained consciousness. Elizabeth tried to stand, but Magnus stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Magnus said, eyes staring straight at her. Elizabeth didn't answer

"What happened to you? When I got home, you weren't here" Magnus said, Elizabeth tried to stand up again

"Stop, you'll just hurt yourself" Magnus said to her

"I can't remember, Magnus. Just move on" Elizabeth said

"How can I JUST move on, when YOU almost got hurt?!"

"I can't remember all of it. Pierre…Pierre went missing, and I think there were demons…then all went dark"

"You always make me worried" Magnus blurted out

"Then stop worrying for me!" Elizabeth shouted, though she was still tired

"You think it's that easy? Maybe you're having fun while I go crazy thinking about you all the time" Magnus said, he didn't care anymore

"Why are you always thinking of me then?!" Elizabeth said

"I love you that's why!" Magnus finally blurted out

The words finally sank into Elizabeth's mind, "You love me?"

"You stupid mundane," Magnus said patiently. "Why else would I allow you to stay here? Why else would I have always kept an eye on you? And getting you out of the troubles you found yourself in? Not to mention, it was all completely free of charge!" Magnus said, while Elizabeth was listening to him

Elizabeth was out of words

"Funny. I was expecting that reaction." Magnus said, and then he shook his head from side to side

"Forget it. You need to rest" Magnus said, and with that he left Elizabeth in the room

Magnus went to his study room, holding a wine glass on his hand. He sip a drink,

"That's the first time I ever confessed my feelings to a girl"

Chairman Meow made a sound, Magnus looked at his cat

"Am I foolish, Chairman?"

Chairman made a sound again

"Foolishly inlove you say?"

Chairman jumped into Magnus' lap, "I'm a foolish warlock, for liking her." Chairman made a sound, Magnus patted Chairman's head, "Then that makes you a foolish cat" Magnus said, the cat screeched at him, he patted its head again, "Just joking"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update, my schedule is getting busier and busier. School activities just keep on pouring! DANG IT! Pls enjoy this chapter! And the rest of the story! Continue to love Magnus and my OC character! Favorite and Follow! Keep on supporting guys,! Love you all!


End file.
